Raura- The Last Day of Filming Austin and Ally
by AusllysMusic
Summary: It's the last day of filming Austin and Ally! Ross and Laura decide to go to the park to talk. You'll have to read the story to find out what happens. Hint: RAURA!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody!

Sorry I haven't posted in FOREVER! I've really been taking a break for myself, learning a little more about myself. And it was great and all, but I've really missed doing stories! So, today I have for you the part one of two, but it could be more parts if you guys like it enough. I will upload the second part tomorrow, AKA LAURA'S BIRTHDAY!

So, I know I have the other story going, and I'm still going to continue tomorrow (Laura's birthday!), but today, I thought I'd share with you a story I wrote back in June. I don't know why I never got around to posting it, I guess I just temporarily forgot. But, here it is! This story is called "Raura- The Last Day of Filming Austin and Ally". Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ross, Laura, Raini, Calum, Austin and Ally, or anything else you see that you recognize.

 **Laura POV:**

5:26 am- I can't sleep. It's the last day of filming. As in filming the whole show. Last night, I cried myself to sleep. I cried from the time I got in bed (10 pm) to when I woke up in the middle of the night (3 am). So here I am, at 5:26 in the morning, crying, and I can't go back to sleep. Maybe I'll text Ross, Raini, or Calum. I bet they're going through the same thing. So I call him. Oh, you guys know who I'm talking about. The other half of Raura. I know, I always say stuff about the mountain range when I get interviews, but I don't live under a rock! It's me and Ross!

 **On the phone:**

Laura: "There's no way I could make it without ya!" (sings)

Ross: Hey Laur. Can't sleep either?

Laura: Tell me about it. I cried myself to sleep, I cried while I was sleeping, and I'm crying now.

Ross: I know how you feel. I'm sleeping on the couch in my living room. Don't wanna wake up Ryland (A/N: in this story, Ross and Ryland share a room) this early.

Laura: Good plan.

Ross: Hey, since we're both crying, you want to go to the park and talk? We haven't done that in a while…

Laura: Sure. Pick me up in 10 minutes? I guess we'll go to set after.

Ross: I'll be there. See you in a minute.

Laura: (laughs) Actually, it is ten minutes.

Ross: Haha, very funny. Bye.

 **(end call, back to Laura POV)**

Ok. While I'm waiting, I guess I'll open up about how I feel about him. Ross. The truth is, I'm in love. I've never told anyone, not even Raini, my mom, or Vanessa. People say it's obvious, but I think they're making it up. These last four years, it's been my main goal to NOT make it obvious. My phone lights up, and I see a text saying, "I'm here." Oh, I guess my ride is here. I walk downstairs to the front door, and when I open it, I see a crying Ross. I immediately give him a hug. He gives the best hugs. "Hey Laur. Ready to go?" he asks. "Let me just write a note to my family first so they don't worry about me," I say. I walk into my kitchen, grab a notepad, and write: "Hi Mom. I'm going to set early today with Ross. Don't worry about me. I'm probably going to be home late, too. Love, Laura." And with that, I walk back out to Ross, standing on my porch. "Ready?" he asks. "Yeah. Let's go." I say. As we're walking to his car, he puts his arm around me. It feels so natural! So, I casually rest my head on his shoulder. Mmmm. He smells good, as always. "I'm gonna miss things like this," he says. "But hey, just because the show's ending doesn't mean that our friendship is, too," I say. "But we won't see each other as much. I'm getting ready to release an R5 album, and go on tour, you're releasing music soon, and Raini and Calum are surely going to be just as busy," he says as we get in the car. When he starts driving, I know he's thinking, because he's silent. Slowly, he reaches over and puts his hand on my leg. Suddenly, I start crying again. Well, I guess I never stopped, but it died down, until now.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay, Laura."

"But what if we all get too busy to see each other?"

"Then I'll make sure that won't happen. We're here, Laura."

He walks around to the other side of the car, my side. He opens the door, holding out his hand for me, and says, "M'lady."

Ross grabs my hand as I get out of his car. I bet he's going to let go now. We start walking, and I realize that he's not letting go. Just like a protective boyfriend would! Hmmmm… we always said that we wouldn't wait until after the show ends. The show ends today, or at least the filming!

Aha! What do you think will happen next? You'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out!

Again, super sorry that I've been MIA (missing in action) these past few months. Please don't hate me! But, now I'm back, and that's the important part, right?!

Also, fun fact, I'm listening to Austin and Ally songs while I wrote this!

Okay, well, I'll talk to you guys tomorrow!

Hasta la pasta, lovelies!

-Lauren

PS. I know that Ross is dating Courtney, , but I'm still going to continue to post these Raura things! Nothing against Courtney, of course. I think that if she makes Ross happy, than it makes me happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, lovelies!**

 **What, you thought I wouldn't keep my promise and wouldn't upload? Try again, because here I am!**

 **And duh, I wouldn't miss uploading on LAURA'S BIRTHDAY! I'M SO HAPPY FOR HER!**

 **Also, I'm making a birthday tribute video for her later, so be sure to check out my youtube channel: channel/UCHHmlADf-SQ9rKR1jzjpLVg/feed**

 **So, here is the 2** **nd** **part to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ross, Laura, Raini, Calum, Austin and Ally, or anything else you see that you recognize.**

 **Laura POV:**

He walks us to the grass and spreads out a blanket. We sit down, but I realize that he laid down, so I join him. At first, I put my head next to his, but he motions for me to rest it on his chest. I don't resist the idea. Ahhh, he smells so good! We lie like that for a good 5 minutes, when I look up to him. "Yes, Laura?" he asks. "I was just worried that we wouldn't ever get to see each other and hang out together ever again. I'll miss you so much."

"Oh, Laura! Don't say that. I'll make sure we can hang out."

"But what if you get so caught up in R5 that you forget about me?" I say. "I know they're your family, and family comes first, I get it. But I'm worried that you'll get so caught up in them that you'll forget about me."

"Laura, we both know I wouldn't do that. Besides, we already agreed that we'll make time."

I give him a big hug.

We go back to being silent. I miss the sound of his voice, so I look up at him and motion for him to put his cheek to my lips. I kiss him on his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asks me.

"For everything you've ever done for me. You're so special to me, and I felt like you deserved something more than a big hug."

"Aww, Laur. That's so sweet!" He says, and motions for me to sit up. I follow, of course.

Then, out of nowhere, I feel his lips on mine. Oh, it feels so natural!

No, it wasn't a long kiss, but it was a meaningful one.

"Ross, what time is it?"

"6:15, Laur."

"We should get to set! Oh, they're gonna kill us for being late! I'm so mad at myself for not keeping track of the-"

He shuts me up with a kiss.

"That's a nice way to tell me to shut up." I giggle.

"Aww, Laur. I'd never tell you to shut up. I love your beautiful voice. I just did it because we have plenty of time. Since it's the last day, we don't have to be there until 7:30. Did Kevin and Heath not tell you?"

"No, but I'm glad they're giving us extra time."

I go back to laying on his chest. At around 6:45, I start to feel hungry.

"Ross, I'm a bit hungry."

"You want to go grab something?"

"Okay, that'd be amazing."

He stands up and grabs my hand. We fold the blanket, he goes back to holding my hand, and drapes the blanket over my shoulders. I smile.

"What? You looked cold." He says.

I turn to him and kiss him on his lips.

"Ross Shor Lynch, you are the most romantic, amazing, and caring guy I've ever met. I'm so glad to call you my best friend."

He smiles big, all the way to the car. He opens my door for me, the sweet gentleman that he is. We drive to the donut place, singing Austin and Ally songs all the way there.

We get to the donut place, and he holds out his hand for me to hold. We walk there in silence, but staring into each other's eyes, smiling.

"Laura, ladies first. What would you like?" he says when we get to the counter to order.

"I'll have 1 glazed donut, please."

"That's all you want?" Ross asks me.

"What? I don't eat very much, remember?" (A/N: DEFINITLEY NOT TRYING TO MAKE LAURA ANOREXIC! I just meant it as that she doesn't ever eat super-big meals. Ya feel me, fam?)

"Okay." He laughs. "I'll have the same thing as this beautiful lady, but I'll have two."

"Ross, where are your manners?"

"Oh, sorry. I'll have two, PLEASE." he says. I always do that to him.

We get our donuts and sit down.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I ask.

"Well, um.. there's this one thing… that I, I, um…"

"Ross, you can tell me. You can tell me anything."

"Okay, then. Well, you see, I really like this girl, but I don't know if she likes me back. I've known her for a few years now, and I like her more and more each time I see her."

I look down. He likes someone else?

Ross seems to notice me looking sad. He holds my hand, and says, "Her name is, well, Laura Marie Marano."

With that, I look up. "Do you really mean it, Ross?"

"Yes, I do, Laur. I really like you."

"Oh, Ross, I like you too!"

"Really? I was super-duper nervous to say it."

"Ross, the fact that you said it makes me so happy."

He leans over and kisses my cheek.

"We better get going soon." I say.

"Laura, we still have a few more minutes. But we should probably get in the car."

"Okay, thanks."

We stand up, throw away our trash, and walk towards the door.

"Thank you!" I say, smiling at the employee. I realize that Ross didn't say it, so I nudge him in the side.

"Oh, thank you!" he says. That boy needs my help! I'm like his mother!

We walk towards the car, hand in hand. We chat a little on the way there, mostly about music. I tell him about how I've been writing songs lately, and he tells me the update on R5's new album.

When we arrive at set, we walk in holding hands.

"Ross, are you sure you want everyone to see us this way?" I ask.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Okay, fine with me, then." I giggle.

We walk inside and see Raini and Calum standing there.

They see us, and Raini says, "Whoah! What happened between you two between 7:30 last night and now?" she smiles.

"Oh, nothing much." Ross answers for me.

"Then why are you holding hands?" Calum asks.

"Well, Laura was sad at 5:30 this morning, as we all were, so I decided to take her to the park. Then, we went and got donuts." Ross says.

"Okay, cute! But that still doesn't answer why you're holding hands…" Raini says.

"Umm… well… we finally admitted to each other that we liked each other." Ross says.

"Yes! Raura is REAL!" Raini shouts, and she and Calum high-five.

"Not officially. No status of boyfriend/girlfriend yet." Ross says. "Well, unless, Laura, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Oh yeah I would!" I scream, jumping in his arms.

"AWWWWWW!" I hear a voice say, but it didn't come from Raini or Calum. I jump down from Ross's protective arms. Kevin and Heath! They saw all of it!

"Ross, Laura, we're so happy for you two!" Heath says.

"Thanks! I'm just happy that I finally got myself a girlfriend! And better yet, a Laura Marano!" Ross says, and kisses my cheek.

"Well, as much as we'd love to talk to y'all all day, we have a show to wrap!" Kevin shouts.

"Yeah!" We all shout.

Ross, Raini, Calum, and I all go to our dressing rooms, get in our costumes, hair and makeup. My hair/makeup crew is always a little faster than the rest of the cast's, so usually I get a few minutes to myself. Usually I just run over lines. But today, I get a surprise.

I hear a knock on the door, so I say "come in!". I realize that it's Ross!

"Ross! What are you doing here? I thought you were in hair and makeup."

"I was. I made them go fast today so I could come see you, babe." He says. "Wait, can I call you that?"

"Of course you can!" I say, hugging him.

 **10 hours late** r **(7 pm)**

"Annnnnddddd, cut! That's a wrap, guys!" Heath and Kevin say, running towards us to give us a hug.

"Oh my gosh! I never thought this would come. I'm gonna miss y'all so much!" Raini says. I can tell she's about to cry, so I go over and give her a hug.

'Thanks, Laura."

"No problem, Rains. I agree, I can't believe it's over!" I begin crying.

I feel strong, protective arms wrap around my waist.

"Shhhh, babe. It'll be okay." It's Ross. I turn around to face him, and he kisses me on the cheek.

"Guys, how about this: we go settle down in our dressing rooms until 7:30, then, after that, we can all go out to dinner." Calum suggests.

"Sounds good to us!" Heath and Kevin say.

"Same here. I don't wanna leave you guys!" Raini cries.

"We're in." Ross and I say.

"What about the rest of the crew? They deserve to be there, too." I say.

"That's so sweet of you to think of us!" LJ, our acting coach says, when she's walking by.

"Good point. Why don't we just get a restaurant to cater to us here, on set?" Heath suggests.

"Great!" Calum says.

We all go our separate ways to our dressing rooms, and at 7:15, I hear a knock at my door. "Come in!"

Once again, its my new boyfriend! OMG, I love being able to call him that now!

"Hey, babe!" he says, and kisses me on the cheek.

"Hi, boyfriend! Oh, I just love being able to say that you're my BOYFRIEND now!" I say, energetically.

"And I can't believe I had enough confidence to ask you to make me your BOYFRIEND!" he laughs.

"Laura, there's something I wanted to say to you." 

"Okay, Ross, what is it?" I ask.

"Laura, I love you." 

"Oh Ross, you hopeless romantic, I love you too!"

 **Annnddddd…**

 **That's the end! I hope you guys LOVED it as much as I do!  
**

 **Okay, so I say that that's the end, but you never know!**

 **Here, I'll make a bet with you: If I get 3 reviews on this story, then I'll write a sequel! As easy as that! Also, your review can be as simple as a smiley face! I'll count that!  
**

 **Alright, so that's the end of this story (for now, I hope!).**

 **Happy birthday Laura! Make sure to go check out my youtube channel:** channel/UCHHmlADf-SQ9rKR1jzjpLVg/feed

 **I love you guys SO super-duper much, and I'll talk to you soon!**

 **Hasta la pasta, my lovelies! Bye!**

 **-Lauren**


End file.
